Ruby part one: Ouran
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Ok Ruby's an Oc and she just died and is being pulled into her favorite anime/manga/Tv shows/movies XD welcome to the host club. What will hapin? Read to find out!
1. I died to bad

**I own nothing**

* * *

Ok my name is Ruby I'm 14, I love anime. Though no one knew that be cause there all a bunch of ass's. Anyway I died and now I keep dying! Ok let me start over.

I have long purple and snow white hair, and I have red contact lenses making me look like a devil. I find it fun anyway, I have a purple and black trench cote like in My Candy Love. The dating sim it's fun and funny you get to dress like a punk I like the cat look my self. Anyway i started making cloths like the one's on there. So you can't see the other cloths.

I was watching YYH and for those of you who don't know, that's Yu Yu Hakusho. Anyway I'm watching the fist episode all over again. I was just laughing at the fact a toddler was the god of death! Really a god of death take's thousand's of years to get from dippers to trainers! Anime is my get away from life. I get strait A+'s in school so my parent's would leave me alone that's the deal. I was getting hungry so I posed it then a sound.

''Boom, Crash, Help!'' My blood ran cold, figuring that what ever made that sound would cheek the house anyway.

I started sneaking out of my room, me being the most stalk person in school even Kyoya, Lin, and Naru would be put to shame. I know bad time but really the humor it fits, anyway I walk to the room I heard the noise making shore to keep an eye on my escape to the door. I knew keep a spare key to everything on me would pay off. So even if it's locked I can get out, I walk in to the living room keeping mind there could be someone in the house.

I enter the living room only to see my mom, and dad dead thanking who ever that my little sister wasn't here and after cheeking be hind me I cheek there pulse's I sigh they really where dead. What? Not the time to have a brake down. After cheeking the room for stuff I grape a baseball bat the me being the crazy I am hid in case something like this hapined. What? I like to be prepared for the worsted. After getting it and seeing no one there bashed the really big window and bolted to the road.

I'm not going to take a chance for the guy who did it to jump me! I run up the street and climb over a fence that had a dog that wouldn't attack me for anything but would protect me. I knocked on the door and asked for a cell phone. I wasn't taking any chance's that the person was helping the killer or could be the killer. Ya I know paranoia much but you can't be shore plus I watch to much Case Closed!

Anyway I call the cop's and seeing that a pizza could get here faster ordered. What? I was hungry! Would have don't the same for a zombie attack too! Only with out the pizza since the pizza guy's would be zombie's!

Dame that would suck! No more take out or anime... NO ANIME SCREW THAT YOU STUPID DOC'S I'LL FUCKING KILL THE ONE'S STILL ALIVE FOR THE IDIOT'S THAT FUCKING DARED TO FUCK WITH MY ANIME!

By time I got done with the though of no anime the pizza was there.

''That's 11$'' I stare give him a 16$ and share with the guy who lent me the phone. By the way he was 16.

''So what hapined?'' Jake asked making me frown.

''Some sicko killed my parent's I think I'm on lock down.'' I said making him freeze and stare.

''When did that hapin?'' Jake asked going blue.

''About a half hour ago the killers going to fuck with there body's for at least another half hour see.'' I said letting him see my Iphone I hand linked up to the cam's making him run to the railing and puke.

''Your ok with that?'' Jake asked.

''I don't know I'm on lock down! More pizza?'' I asked he took it I also handed him a coke.

''So you at least called the cop's first right?'' Jake asked.

''Ya it's sad, the pizza guy it the guy to call when you have an emergency.'' I said shaking my head.

''I keep fore getting your on lock down.'' Jake said.

''Ya oh the cop's are here! Let's see think you can handle it?'' I asked picking up my Iphone and watching the cam's.

The cop's barged in and arrested the guy. I got up and started to the house. They where asking people stuff.

''Yo here!'' I all ready put it on YouTube so noting to worry about. I left that part out and seeing that thy couldn't see it good enof.

''Coming though this is my house coming though my parent's where killed and the pizza guy got here before the cop'd even when I called the pizza guy after! So next time your in-trouble call him after all the cop's can't get there fast enof and cook pizza!'' I yell walking into my house with Jake next to me.

I plug it into my computer screen with a wire I made.

''That is legal right?'' Jake asked making the cop's look at her.

''Oh is making your own shit agents the law now two?'' I asked looking at the cop's.

After watching I had popcorn.

''I know it's rude and all but I can't help the fact it look's like a TV show. You don't think they actually kill people do you?'' I asked popping some popcorn into my mouth.

''You know what's ride?'' The guy leading the cop's asked making me look at him.

''The fact he's ow man!'' I said watching as my mom's arm got cut of. ''That's rude!'' I said pointing. The cop's stared disturbed.

''She's on lock down it'll come to her in a few more hours.'' Jake said sighing.

''Oh...'' He said now he get's it.

''No it hit me a few minuet's ago I'm just coping with it I'll cry or what ever later when I'm alone... I'm not going to have to go to a concealer am I? Paying someone to listen to my sob story don't sit well with me.'' I asked just before I got up in the screen.

Me being me I stared humming mission impossible them song making them glare slightly. I was getting into the living room what I did surprised the cop's.

''How the fuck are you calm?'' One asked.

''Referring to an anime ever so often help's.'' I said turning back to the screen.

I had just gotten out the bat, the killer was sniffing the curry my mom had made on my asking. Back to what I was doing I looked at the way to the door.

''No don't go back!'' One other the cop's behind me said making me snicker.

''Don't worry.'' I said.

In the screen I had just broken the glass a record of fasted escape yet.

''I've watched enof horror move's to know my escape routs!'' I said.

''Then why did you cheek out the noise?'' The head cop asked.

''Look you may not have much logic but think the guy was going to look around the house soon take my chance's with a bigger space to run or hope he just go's away.'' I said.

''You'll have to come with us to H.Q.'' The cop that shouted who's name was Luke said.

''Haha nice!'' I said starting to walk out. ''You coming or you going home?'' I asked.

''I'll go home then I'll go there who know's how long your going to be there?'' Jake said.

We walked out and saw the cop where having a hard time, I didn't think much of it my mistake he got free and some how had a knife. He got a vital organ I knew that much.

''Dame so much for living.'' I said. ''Hay Jake mind taking my anime? I'm going to miss it in hell.'' I said.

''Why the fuck would you go to hell?'' Jake asked.

''Oh come on you and I both know that one!'' I chuckled coughing up blood.

''Ya see you in hell hopefully not to soon.'' Jake said grinning a grin that didn't reach he blue eye's.

''Ya your going to be old you at least need to get a girl... Mind playing that for me?'' I asked he nodded.

'Girlfriend, by Avail' started playing.

''You know I hate this song right?'' Jake asked.

''Ya that's why i picked it!'' I said smirking.

''I... I... Ruby Fire I love you.'' Jake said crying as I took may last breath.

Jake cried my only friend I broke that primes to beat up who ever made him cry I'll get what's coming to me. The cops' that had been in the room watching the video cried.

''Dame it I know you put that video on YouTube!'' Jake said through tears.

Searching latest video's by there it was the video he couldn't help but chuckle at the rude notes. The cop's where watching with slightly annoyed.

That's what my ghost saw before getting pulled somewhere and then it went black.

* * *

**Hi what do you think? R&R**


	2. I live again!

**Hi tell me what you think!**

* * *

Ruby part one: Ouran: Ch.2

Last time on, NOT! Hahaha. Hi it's Ruby I bet your all wondering what hapined to me after I blacked out as a ghost. Well let's see...

The fuck I'm dead, no I died, I hurt every where.. Ok I can move. I open my eye's and looked around me, first seeing I was in a dark ally way.

''Not good.'' I said to my self.

I then cheek where I was cut with the knife. It was closed. I don't know how but I knew I wasn't dead. I got up and walked out still in the same clothes I died in only with out the tare in said clothes. I walked onto the side walk and stared for a second. You would to if you found you where studiedly in Japan! Good thing I know japanese.

''Gomansie but can you tell me what part of town I'm in? I think I'm lost.'' I said in perfect japanese.

''Oh your in down town.'' Said the man I had asked.

''Thank you vary much!'' I said before walking away.

I got to a phone both I had a hard time reading at first but I got the hang of it. I'm not an strait A+ for nothing! Anyway I find my own last name figuring that was my best lead I stared going. Have you ever got the feeling someone's screwing with your life threads? Well that's how I felt, like a puppet being lead by string's! Anyway I got there and entered the house.

Ok confess-en time! I've always wanted to have a jappaneese house like in the manga/anime's even if it was just an old apartment! I not having a key picket the lock though to passerby's it would just seam like I'm having a hard time with the locks. Anyway I open the door and there's a note.

'Dear Ruby Fire.  
You died and there's no place for you, heaven can't take a sinner and hell can't take someone who might take over. So your going to repeat your life in the manga/anime/Tv/movie/books and the like just to keep you from taking over hell.  
From Alixander the angle.'

I look blankly at it after reading then a sadistic grin worked it's way onto my face. Lucy is scared of me meaning, I can't go to hell and I'm to evil to go to heaven! So they worked together and are basically just giving me my dream. I smirked and started snickering. If there that scared of me now, just wait till I get to the more powerful anime's! They just sealed there fate's when they did this!

I was in a good mood so walking around and getting used to my house was a must. Ok I may not be a girly girl. But if anyone in america saw that tub they'd have thought they died and gone to heaven! Oh wait I can't go there. Anyway before hopping in I walked out and started looking for my room. I found it on the fare side of the up stairs hallway on the left.

The house had five bed rooms, 3 bath rooms a kitchen, a living room, a basement and a 3rd floor art studio for painting, sculpting making clothes and the like it was my little slice of heaven.

Anyway back to my room. It was dark purple, red, and black. My bed was black with a red wolf with a purple moon behind it. My wall's had dragon's on it not the dragon-tail's kind, but the real fire breathing one's.

The left wall had a purple dragon with a black sky and red moon behind it. The wall in front of me I had my back to the door. It had a black dragon with a purple sky and red moon. The one on my right was a red dragon with a purple sky and a black sun. And behind me I had the ying yang where I opened the door I closed it so I could see it better. It looked as if there wasn't a door there it had all three dragon's and one blue dragon looking up I see a blue dragon with a red sky and black sun. As if it was going to eat me.

''Wow remind me to thank the one's who did this!'' I said opening the closet.

All of the clothes I had made where there but there was one outfit that stood out. It was the Ouran school outfit only it was the guy's blue jacket and black pant's. I looked at it I had both the girl's and guy's outfit. I never bothered with tho's cause the girl's where really bad I mean come on! The guy's had the better outfit.

After taking some clothes I was about to walk to the bathroom when a note cot my eye. I pick it up and read.

'To Ruby Fire.  
Hope you like the room.  
From Alixander.'

I grinned and wrote on the back of the note.

'Dear Alixander.  
I love it thanks who knew angel's had such good taste. Well hope this get's to you.  
From Ruby Fire.  
P.S Are they really scared of me?'

After writing that I grab a towel and walk to the bathroom.

* * *

Back in the room a boy around 18 with white hair was reading the note with a smile.

* * *

I was enjoying the bath when I decided to get out because I was hungry. I dressed my self and went down to the kitchen that was some how stalked full of food's. I felt like curry. So I started cooking I go to the table and see a note that wasn't there before.

'Dear Ruby Fire.  
Your welcome and yes they really are scared of you.  
From Alixander.'

Me being me I wrote on the back.

'To Alixander.  
Is there a chance I can see you? It's kinda creepy not being able to see your possible enemy or ally.  
From Ruby Fire. '

After that I got back to the curry letting it stand for a bit I walked into the living room it hand a nice T.v that a pone closer inspection was a computer as well. Looks like I can keep doing my fanfiction and watch stuff. Me feeling for a bitchy song started playing. 'Girlfriend by Avail'  
There was a knock on the wall from where I had entered. I turn to see a boy of 18 with white hair.

''Wow I didn't do that did I?'' I asked before looking at the other that had silver hair. ''Oh two guy's with ether silver or white hair show up.'' I said.

''You did this to us!'' They said glaring slightly. ''Giving us heart attacks every five seconds!'' They added.

''So i'm guessing one of you is Alixander then?'' I asked sitting down they sat down as well.

''I'm Alixander your garden angel.'' The white haired boy said.

''I'm Rim your garden devil.'' The silver haired boy said making me stare.

''Huh garden devil well there was that one manga.'' I said thinking back to those devil manga's I read. ''I don't think my parent's would somen you.'' I said.

''They didn't he's self a pointed.'' Alixander said.

''Oh really?''' I asked.

''Ya and I regret it now!'' Rim said glaring slightly.

''You said I'm the reason behind your grey/white hair... Am I that bad that I can make devil's and angel's get old timers hair?'' I questioned amused.

''NO Comment!'' Rim said blushing making me grin.

''And yet you just did.'' I said before going back to less amused. ''I have curry on the stove can you eat or what?'' I asked.

''We can eat.'' Alixander said making me grin.

''So that's why every time I cook and go back for more everything's gone!'' I stated getting up giggling.

''You do realize that your going to die again and again and again for ever right?'' Rim asked making me stop.

''Kind of like being immortal right?'' I asked they nodded. ''Oh that sucks big! I was looking forward to going to hell you know!?'' I said pouting.

''Why would you look forward to going to hell?'' Alixander asked. ''Just ask God to save you and the next time you die you'll go there.'' Me and Rim both look at him. ''It was worth a shot!'' Alixander sighed.

''Ya grate effort though.'' I said patting him on the back before cheeking the curry. ''And beside's they gave me a grate idea!'' I said stirring the pot.

''And that would be?'' Rim asked not really wanting to know.

''Taking over hell from Lucy down there!'' I said making them face-palm and anime fall.

''I Picked a crazy!'' Rim cried into Alixander's shirt making me laugh.

''You and me both. You and me both.'' Alixander said patting his back, making me laugh more.

''Dame that would be a grate anime seen!'' I said putting there plate's down next to them and getting mine.

After a few moment's we stared talking but it turned into why they where following me.

''Well we where just going to let you get used to your new life.'' Alixander said. ''Were only here to make shore you have what you need and such.''

''So after giving me the right info your going back to being no existent?'' I asked summing it all up. ''I can do that.'' They frowned.

''Well then you know what your school is and you have a map to get there and back.'' Alixander said. ''You have necessary's and know where to go to work.''

''You got your clothes and we've filled you in on most of the stuff.'' Rim said.

''That's grate... And if I need something I'll call you guy's ok?'' I asked.

''Grate um now that you can see us you can also see others and the like, not many can see us.'' Alixander said.

''That's good at least I can stop purvey type's.'' I said grinning.

''Well then.. bye.'' Alixander said leaving.

''Later.'' Rim said leaving as well.

''See you.'' I said going up stairs to bed it's going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

**How did I do? I'm planing on after this to go through a lot of other story's that connect I've already got the first few ch's done for though's! R&R~**


	3. My new life

**Hi hope you like!**

* * *

I woke up to a blue dragon that looked like it was going to eat me! Even so I was to tired to move. After a few seconds I looked at the clock and it read.  
'4:00'am'  
I got up and walked to the closet wile playing everything in my head. I didn't feel like walking around in a yellow princess dress, I hate dress's next to some of the stuff I made. I put on the light blue skinny jeans and a dark purple t-shirt that said 'BURN IN HELL!' I also put the boy's jacket. I don't take a shower in the morning I puffer taking them at night. I go to the bathroom to take care of stuff. After I popped a left over pizza in my mouth and grabbing some cash, I left munching on the pizza. I almost ran into someone it the boy's clothes.

''Yo what's up?'' I asked making her look at me.

''Uh high you go to my school?'' Haruhi asked looking at my jacket.

''Ya I'm new want to walk with me?'' I asked smiling.

''I don't mind.'' Haruhi said and we started walking.

'' Ne I'm Ruby.'' I said making Haruhi look at me from the corner of her eye's.

''Haruhi nice to meet you.'' Haruhi said.

''What are the rich kid's like?'' I asked.

''Annoying but don't tell Kyoya know I said that.'' Haruhi said making me laugh.

''Ya I only got in the city last night.'' I said grinning.

''Really?'' Haruhi asked.

''Ya.'' I said.

''Are you rich too?'' Haruhi asked.

''No I just know the right people to get cloth and stuff from.'' I said showing my shirt.

''Everything but the jacket hand made!'' I said laughing. ''I just had to sell a few thing's and bravo here I am.'' I said grinning.

''Wow you made those?'' Haruhi asked looking at her clothes.

''Yep shore did!'' I said.

''You'll get in trouble with that you know?'' Haruhi said.

''So be it Ouran, Smuran how care's I'm getting a job just to spite them!'' I said grinning.

''There not going to like that.'' Haruhi said.

''So they don't like they can shuvit!'' I said making her sweat drop.

We get to the school chatting and having a nice time.

''I need to get to the head office later Haruhi!'' I said running of.

After getting everything signed I started walking to my new class. I opened the door and say it was the same class as Haruhi the twins next to her.

''Yo.'' I said handing the teacher the paper.

''All right class we have a new student.'' The teacher said.

''Fire, Ruby that's my name don't like it kiss my ass!'' I said walking to The seat in front of Haruhi.

''Hay Ruby.'' Haruhi said making the twins stare.

''Hay Haruhi same class lucky though I'd be the only one in my class that ant filthy rich!'' I said pulling my seat the be next to Haruhi.

''Your not so-post to do that!'' Haruhi said.

''I'm not so-post to what sit next to my friend?'' I asked grinning.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. We chatted quietly at the teacher started talking.

''Fire!'' The teacher said.

''Where!'' I said looking around making the class laugh.

''Miss. Fire answer this.'' The teacher said.

''Ok!'' I said walking up to the black bored and getting it right.

I walked back to sit next to Haruhi smirking.

''Wrong!'' The teacher said.

I looked at the doodle next to the problem.

''Oh your right it looks to human to be you!'' I said making him glare.

''I meant the problem!'' He growled.

''Your a problem why didn't you say so?'' I asked jokingly knocking my head.

''One more snark and your going to the office!'' He said glaring.

''Ok page 33 look it up snark.'' I said he got red in the face and looked it up and got even redder as I was right.

I sat back amused as everyone snickered.

''Ruby!'' Haruhi hissed.

''You little-'' We never got to find out at the bell-rang.

''Haruhi let's go!'' I said dragging her out before he could give me after class.

It was like that in most class's.

* * *

It was lunch time and I for got a lunch!

''Hay Ruby don't you have a lunch?'' Haruhi asked.

''For got to make one last night!'' I said sitting under a tree.

''Want to share?'' Haruhi asked sitting next to me.

''Haruhi.'' I said in a low whisper. ''Are you a girl?'' I asked smirking when she froze ''I wont say anything, thanks for the food!'' I yelled the last part digging in to some of her rice.

''Try the egg roll.'' Haruhi said I did.

''Haha got you Haruhi!'' I said.

''Hay no fare!'' Haruhi said making me laughed.

The bell rang for the end of the day meaning club stuff.

''Race you inside!'' I said running.

''Hay you got a head start!'' Haruhi yelled chasing after.

''So Haruhi you got club?'' I asked.

''Ya.'' Haruhi said.

''I'm coming!'' I said following her.

''What but it's a host club!'' Haruhi said.

''Oh your right bunch of girly, girl's! I'll save you from going alone!'' I said hanging onto her arm.

We talked on the way and laughed at some of the stuff the rich guy's did.

''This is it.'' Haruhi said opening the door.

I let go just before and was trying not to burst out laughing at there outfit's! They where trying the gang look the two blond's looked way to funny.

''Ne Haruhi your not going to where that right?'' I asked.

''It depend's.'' Haruhi said sighing.

''No don't let them take your life away!'' I said fake crying making her laughed.

''Ruby stop you'll get me in trouble!'' Haruhi said still laughing.

''But there evil! Look at Kyoya he actually looks the part!'' I said fake crying.

The guy's where in to much of a stupider.

''Ruby!'' Haruhi said trying not to laugh as I stated that only, Mori and Kyoya pulled the look of.

''Yes my Haruhi-Chan~'' I asked seeming to flout over to her making her laugh.

''That's not funny!'' Haruhi said still trying not to laugh.

''Then why are you trying not to laugh my Haruhi-Kun~'' I asked making her laugh.

''You sound like Tamaki-sempai!'' Haruhi said laughing.

''No! Not Tamaki anything but that!'' I said fake horror clutching onto Haruhi making her laugh more this time the twins laughed.

''OI!'' Tamaki said. ''I mean welcome my princess!'' Tamaki said flaunting him self making me want to gag.

''Haruhi save me! I don't want to be his!'' I said hiding behind her making the twins laugh.

Tamaki was sulking in a corner.

''Miss. who are you?'' Kyoya asked cheeking his laptop.

''Fire, Ruby.'' I said.

''Strange your not in the school file's.'' Kyoya said.

''Of course not I just got here last night.'' I said before looking at Haruhi.

''We walked to school to gether.'' Haruhi said.

''Ya my house is...'' I stopped my self. ''I'll tell you later Haruhi I don't trust them!'' I said eyeing them.

''Good call.'' Haruhi said smiling.

''Why are you in this club anyway?'' I asked.

''I can't say.'' Haruhi said not wanting to lie to me.

''Oh black mail huh?'' I asked making most of them freak out. ''No, that's hopefully just in the anime's!'' I laughed.

''Ruby why did you come to Ouran anyway?'' Haruhi asked making me stop laughing.

''It's complicated I should get out of here before your guest's get here. I might run them of or something.'' I said about to leave.

''Wait your going to make the lunch tomorrow right I want to try!'' Haruhi said.

''Ya fancy tuna though I'm not a fan of it my self.'' I said grinning.

''Your making the omelet's right?'' I asked.

''Ya see you tomorrow!'' Haruhi said waving as I left.

''Haruhi you too seem to be getting along.'' Kyoya said.

''Ya she's nice.'' Haruhi said. ''She also knows I'm a girl.'' Haruhi added.

''You told her?'' Kyoya asked.

''No she just asked and I told her the truth.'' Haruhi said. ''She wont say anything don't worry.'' Haruhi added.

''Her clothes aren't school code.'' Kyoya said.

''So I didn't have school code at first ether.'' Haruhi pointed out.

''She didn't even flinch when she challenged the teacher!'' Hikaru pointed out.

''That's true.'' Kaoru said.

''She what?'' Tamaki asked getting out of his sulking.

''She told the teacher off and was right on the answer!'' Hikaru said amused.

''She has q'work's like everyone.'' Haruhi pointed out.

''All right team listen up operation get info on Ruby-Chan is a go!'' Tamaki said

''Wait!'' Haruhi said annoyed. ''That's rude budding people's personal life!'' Haruhi said glaring she didn't want her new friend to get host clubbed.

''But Haruhi~'' Tamaki said.

''No it's rude and I don't want you make her mad at me!'' Haruhi said. ''I got a new friend and you can't just go doing what ever you pleas.'' Haruhi didn't know where that came from maybe hanging out with Ruby rubbed of on her.

* * *

Line brake FireRuby.

I was walking to the cafe I'm so-post to work at. After asking a few people where it was I found it. Opening the door I wait for someone to pass by.

''Is the part time job offer still open?'' I asked a girl that had come out.

A pone closer inspection she was angel good thing no one else heard me.

''Are you talking to me?'' She asked I didn't answer in till I looked around seeing no one.

''That's right.'' I said in a low voice making her eye's light up.

''Yes the one I'm gard-ding will be your boss.'' She said.

''Oh a he or she?'' I asked.

''A he.'' She said I nodded smiling.

''He's a nice person or rude?'' I asked.

''He's a friendly guy.'' She said.

''Ok last one I'm Ruby and you are?'' I asked she smiled brightly.

''Cristy, it's nice to meet a seer.'' she said.

''Do you know Alixander or Rim?'' I asked she gasped.

''Oh! Your that girl the others where talking about!'' Cristy said in fear making me frown.

''Did they say something bad about me?'' I asked making her nod.

''Yes they said your pure evil!'' She said.

''I'm a bitch and I'm proud of it but I like kitten's and puppy's and I wouldn't hurt one for the world.'' I said frowning. ''I'm not asking to be forgiven and they wont let me in hell so I'm in a life loop.''

Cristy smiled I grinned back finding her enjoyable. A man of 22 with red hair and blue eye's like the sky, came out of the the door behind her making me turn stalk.

''Ha this way sorry it's taken so long.'' He said making me look at him.

''Oh no I'm her about the job offer is it still open?'' I asked.

''It is follow me then.'' He said ''I'm Loke.'' he said making me stare for a bit.

''Hnn like the Loki in the american avengers?'' I asked amused.

''My parent's where Loki fan's.'' He said going gloomily. ''I'm lucky not many know about that.'' Loke added.

''Hnn I wont say anything though I might point them to the movie or show some time.'' I said amused when he stopped for a moment.

''Your evil.'' Loke said making me laugh.

''Everyone it saying that to me. Fare warning I'm a prankster and if you have an outfit that I don't like I'll bring my own.'' I said sitting in a chair.

''Oh?'' Loke asked.

''Well Loke-Chan~'' He twitched. ''I would like a job let do a try'll and error, if I don't meet your standard's you can fire me with out me getting my last week pay.'' I said.

''Who's interviewing who?'' Loke asked making me grin.

''It's safe to say etch other.'' I said. ''I'm looking for a boss that wont blow his top if there a rude customer that your's truly kicked out.'' I said grinning.

''I'm looking for someone who wont quit because I'm a handful.'' Loke said grinning.

''A boss that wont fire me because of the rude costumer.'' I said. ''And don't have a stick up there ass.'' I added amused.

''That's not scared to brake a nail.'' Loke said making me grin.

''That wont get a fit when I prank him.'' I said.

''That's not scared of work.'' Loke said making me grin.

''I'm a handful too.'' I said grinning.

''I wont blow my top when you kick out a rube customer I'll help.'' Loke stated.

''I'm not scared to brake a nail.'' I said.

''I wont fire you for kicking out a rube customer, and I'm shore, I don't have a stick up my ass.'' Loke added grinning.

''I'm not scared of work.'' I said.

''I might get a little peeved, but I'm a good sport so be ready to get prank back.'' Loke said. ''Ok one week try'll when can you work?''

''I can work after school at 4:00 and I'm good on week day's from 6:00'am to 5:00'pm.'' I said. ''I might need a few day's of, so I'll tell you in advance so you don't have to have a heart attack.'' I said.

''That's good when can you start?'' Loke asked.

''Now if that's ok?'' I asked.

''That's better then ok.'' Loke said.

''Do I have any co workers?'' I asked.

''No everyone quit but Tamiyo.'' Loke said. ''He's a waiter what can you do?'' Loke asked.

''I can do house chore's, but I can cook good from what my teacher in america said. I can be a waitress if need be and I can do other stuff.'' I said.

''Ok and your school?'' Loke asked.

''Ouran.'' I said making him stop.

''Ouran for the rich?'' He asked.

''Ya though I'm a transfer from a low class school in america.'' I said making him nod.

''Do they know about this job?'' Loke asked.

''No I'm doing this both to get some cash and spite them.'' I said making his lips twitch up amused.

''So these are your work clothes.'' Loke said handing her a black t-shirt, white apron and a black skirt.

''Do you have pants that would fit?'' I asked.

''No sorry.'' Loke said making me frown.

''Could I just where my jeans then?'' I asked taking the shirt and apron.

''Since it's the first day yes just bring black pants tomorrow.'' Loke said grinning.

''Ok!'' I said.

''Ok the girl's locker is over here.'' Loke said showing me to the 3rd door on the right.

''Thanks.'' I said going in.

I locked it and started getting into the t-shirt and apron.

''Ruby he seam's to like you.'' Cristy said next to me.

''Ya that's good.'' I said about to leave.

''Um Ruby-Chan you seem sad.'' Cristy said.

''What do you expect I'm human and there dead, I'm in a loop and I never wanted to live forever.'' I said voice cracking slightly. ''I lived my life to the fullest and now it all seems like a waist.'' I said.

She looked at me with sad eye's I slapped my self and walked out.

''Yo my bad I'm having trouble with tying the apron in the back.'' I said showing the not so cute job I did on it.

''Let me.'' Loke said amused tying it.

He started humming 'high way to hell' making me start humming as well.

''That's a nice choice.'' I said amused going back to humming it.

''You think?'' Loke asked before humming again.

''If you got the CD you should put it on the speakers.'' I said.

''Your a strange one.'' Loke said chuckling. ''Done Tamiyo should be here soon can you start on the food?''

''Ya give me a menu.'' I said, he handed me one.

I started looking through the menu and started a few of the starting preps for the food that took a wile. I then started cheeking where everything was to make shore I knew where to get what. The bell to the door rang and a male voice.

''Yo Loke I'm here!'' Was the voice from the front door.

Loke walked past me and I followed with nothing else to do. The boy had black hair and coll black eye's he looked about 17.

''Tamiyo we have a new coworker joining us.'' Loke said i walked up and grinned.

''Yo I'm Ruby.'' I said before going to the kitchen.

''She's not like the other girl's that worked here don't worry.'' Loke said.

''What other girl's?'' I asked then I actually looked at them. ''Oh your both pretty boy's I get it now!'' I said making them sweat drop.

''You just realized?'' Tamiyo asked.

''So what! I'm not into having a love life anyway so why would I?'' I asked huffing and going to the kitchen.

They stared before laughing.

''Strange isn't she?'' Loke stated more then asked.

I was starting on the flan so I didn't have to worry about it later.

''Hay newbie what are you doing?'' Tamiyo asked walking over.

''Starting on the food that needs to stand for a wile and take's a long time to cook. Then I'll do the stuff that's not to long and cook on the order's, that way I don't have to give my self as worked up as to fall down tiered.'' I said making him stare.

''Your smarter then the others I give you that.'' Tamiyo said making me laugh.

''Try this I was thinking of adding it to the menu.'' I said handing him a plate and seeing Loke gave him one as well. ''I see this as a way to polish my cooking skill's and getting better so it's a win win for me.'' I said laughing at there shocked face's when they tried the food.

My tummy growled making them stare at me.

''Do you diet?'' Loke asked making me stare.

''No I didn't get to make my lunch so I shared with a friend though me being the plight person when someone share's food didn't eat more then to spoon's of rice and a piece of omelet.'' I said anime crying. ''I'll make up for it later though don't worry.'' I added flipping the stake's.

They looked at me not be leaving me. Making me get annoyed.

''I'm a bottomless pit and if your that worried I'll take some green apple's.'' I said. ''You should get to the door the tinkling of the bell just sounded.'' I said going back to cooking.

Three hours later it was brake. So I grabbed two green apple's and started munching. They came into the staff room looking tiered from the busy day.

''Try the flan.'' I said pointing at the staff fridge.

They opened it and took there flan. I was munching my second apple now. I finally got to see Tamiyo's gard angel, he had brown hair with green eye's looked about 19. Cristy was talking with him.

''So a few people wanted to tell the cook that the food was grate.'' Loke said making me look at him.

''Really? Huh.'' I said opening my school books and doing my homework.

''So Ruby how old are you anyway?'' Tamiyo asked.

''14 don't worry bout the law there a loop hole where you just put Mrs. Fire on a cheek or it can just be cash.'' I said making them sweat drop.

''Wait that's the high school's boy's jacket.'' Loke said.

''Ya I don't like the girl's so I just where the boy's jacket to school so they can't give detenchen.'' I said laughing. ''Plus I'm tall enof to pass as a short high school girl so no big deal.'' I added.

The bell rang and I stood up.

''I'll get it everyone will be wanting sweet's now anyway.'' I said.

I got to the door and saw Haruhi and the host club.

''Good day can I help you?'' I asked plastering a smile on my face.

''Hay Ruby I couldn't stop them!'' Haruhi said.

''Hmm I'm sorry if your not a costumer then you'll have to leave.'' I said not bothering to hid my announce.

''The school doesn't know about this so it shouldn't be a problem.'' Kyoya said thinking i'd just lie down to that.

''I don't care ether by something or get lost.'' I said they where sitting in a big both.

''Ok ok give us a few moment's.'' Hikaru said smiling.

''Sorry I'll be back after a bit.'' I said walking of.

Loke, Cristy, Tamiyo, and the un named angel watched them annoyed.

''I told you guy's she wouldn't care.'' Haruhi said making Kyoya sigh.

''Have you di-siding on anything?'' Tamiyo asked walking up to them.

''Where still di-siding.'' Haruhi said plight.

''Drink then?'' Tamiyo asked.

''I'll take the new fruit punch what about you guy's?'' Haruhi said.

''I'll take that.'' Kaoru said.

''I'll have the mix chock-let and strawberry shake!'' Hunny said brightly.

''Lemonade with the mixed fruit.'' Mori said.

''I'll have this.'' Kyoya said.

''Hmm there so much to chose... I'll have this.'' Tamaki said pointing to the green drink that had blue on top.

''That's a new drink and will come with sampler's for everyone to day only.'' Tamiyo said. ''Ruby made all of the new drinks you've ordered.'' he added.

''Really?'' Haruhi asked.

''Ya there popular with everyone.'' Tamiyo said. ''She even made the other new stuff she's the cook here.'' Tamiyo added.

''That's right free sampler's for you guy's too.'' I said coming out with three tray's one on my head and the other's on my hand's.

''Ruby didn't think you could here us.'' Tamiyo said taking the one on my head it had some of the drinks.

''Ya anyway free sampler's these are.'' I said placing the tray's onto there table they looked at the cake's.

They took a bit and Hunny ended up wolfing his cake's down after.

''Wow these are grate!'' Hunny said the others nodded.

''Ya there not to sweet ether.'' Haruhi said.

''Ya it's so dieters and cake lovers can enjoy.'' I said. ''You can eat at least five peace's with out feeling the pounds even though it's not diet.'' I added.

They started drinking there drinks and all but Hunny stopped in shock.

''An A class cook in a commoners restraint.'' Kyoya said making the 'commoners' twitch.

''Rude much?'' I said going into the kitchen.

''Where ready to order. I'll have the stake.'' Kyoya said.

''Side's are brockaly, mashed potatoes, corn, or rice.'' Tamiyo said writing the order on his note book.

''I'll have the Brockaly and corn.'' Kyoya said.

''I'll have the chicken with brockaly and mashed potatoes.'' Kaoru said.

''Oh me to!'' Hikaru said.

''I'll have that as well.'' Haruhi said.

''And would you like the new gravy?'' Loke asked.

They looked up and nodded. After they'll left it was closing time.

''Bye!'' I said leaving.

''Bye Ruby!'' Loke said.

I got to my new house after cooking and preparing her lunch, took a shower and fell asleep in her bed. It really was a long day.

* * *

**OK R&R what do you think?**


	4. Flashbacks, rape, and mafia, oh my!

**(I own nothing!)**

I got to my new house after cooking and preparing her lunch, took a shower and fell asleep in her bed. It really was a long day. Day's went by I started to remember what hapined after I died and went to hell.

_Flashback__!_

_I opened my eye's it was boiling hot, I looked around men and women where there chained like me. Some of the men gave me nasty looks, I glared at there lust filled eye's. I looked around the boiling hot room filled with lava I took note that most of the people were murderers I stared._

_''I didn't kill anyone...'' I looked around slightly annoyed._

_''No but you don't have much of a heart, counting the fact it didn't bother you that you're family was killed.'' Came a raspy voice I looked to see 8 eye's looking at me._

_I blinked at the spider like demon in front of me. ''I can't bring myself to care for people who would have loved if I had died. Though they acted like they loved me it was all a ploy, plus why aren't they in the same place?'' I wondered looking around not seeing them._

_The spider's 8 eye's blinked at me. ''Must have been a mishap, oi Ripper!'' I looked at see a snake like man come over._

_''Man you guy's messed up big! I'm just so post to be with greedy people, since I love anime more than anyone but maybe Jake...'' I stated looking from Snaky to Spidey. ''Plus my 'parent's' should be in my spot.''_

_Ripper took out a bunch of paper's, before eye's widening. ''My apologies you are so post to be in the sixth level.'' I blinked._

_''Ah come on how can I be sixth level? I didn't do anything that bad...Ah that one time but come on he was trying to rape me! I was with in my right's to cut his *BLEEP* of!'' The guy's that were eye raping me stopped and tried to back up._

_The two demon's twitched. ''Shut up! Before we take you to are master.''  
_

_''Oh damn that sounded wrong on so many accounts.'' I snickered at the reddening or in Snaky's case blue._

_A woman's laugh brot my focus to my right, the lady was pretty she had long curly black hair and red eye's. I took note of her pointy ears and teeth also of her long nails and black evil looking dress. My eye's had a twinkle at her outfit._

_''I love that outfit! I might not like dresses but I would so love that! Though I would make it a really dark purple with black trim.'' I stated in awe at the dress.  
_

_She giggled. ''Why thank you, you have spark maybe master would make you a demon.''_

_I shook my head. ''Neh living forever doesn't sit well with me, after awhile of acting like you don't have a heart then having it ripped in two neh.'' I shrugged._

_''To bad, would have been nice to have company. I'm Ream Dark, demon just so you know.'' Her voice held disappointment._

_I nodded twitching at the tightening of the chain's. ''Question, my clothes stretch with me right? I don't know about you but I don't like being stark naked.'' I stated she didn't have to answer as I found they did stretch with me._

_I hurt like a bitch. ''It hurt's like a bitch I give you that.'' I commented the two other demon's left. I bit back a scream as I was ripped apart only to come back again._

_''I do hope you don't take this personally it's my job.'' Ream stated coming over with a wip._

_I chuckled. ''Neh, a job's a job let's see how long it take's me to scream.'' I closed my mouth in time as not to bite my tongue. I smirked at her not screaming like the others that were being tortured._

_I gave idea's like I said I would, I gave one demon the idea to cut of the guy's *BEEP* I laughed openly at the pain the guy got for actually flirting with his __torturer. It seemed like only a week but it was actually moths I was moved to where the real evil people were, since I wouldn't scream for anything. Once I was in the sixth level it was dark mind game's were being played on the others but I was playing with my demon._

_''I'm going to rip you apart and feed you to my pet!.'' Came his threat I yawned how many time's was he going to say that?_

_''That already hapined, like 60, 70 times! Get a new scare book!'' Demons that heard that snickered._

_''Ruby, I love you come back.'' The demon said in a poor imitation of Jake._

_''Ouch one more try come on.'' He decided to appear in front of my face all of a sudden I head budded him on instincked._

_''My head gahh!'' He shouted._

_''Your head think about me! You have a rock for a head I got skin and bone! You *BLEEPing* idiot you mother *Bleeping* I'm going to *Bleeping* Bleep* you *Bleeper*!'' I shouted some of the demon's took note that not even they had heard most of those words._

_''And Ream asked why you're even in hell, most of those words not even we heard of!'' some demon shouted amused._

_''Really? Huh you know it's really bad that you can't even scare a 14 year old girl.'' I stated snickers rang through the place._

_Balre the demon trying to scare me glared at me through the pitch black darkness. ''Hey wait you're not so post to get out!''_

_Demon's tried to stopped me but one thing about having to keep an infinitely heavy block of hot metal, you can kick demon ass. Most of them stayed out of my way since this was an average happening and they had learned the hard way. Those that attacked me were either new or just didn't want to give up. I stretched the guy who was posted to me was new sorry for him._

_I yawned a bit before making my way over to the exit door. A couple of byes and see you laters I reached the door, I opened it and walked into a throne room. It had smoky walls and floor like they would swallow you at a moment's notice. At the end of the room was Lucy in all his glory, he didn't look like most thought he would, no he was a being of blue flame's._

_''What's up Lucy?'' I asked smirking, he eyed me glaring._

_''Stop calling me that!'' Lucy growled his guards also his son's glared half heartedly._

_''Lucy, Lucy-Chan~'' I challenged his glared upped ten fold. ''Ok down to business.'' I charged his kids tried to stop me only to get knocked away and for me to steal a sword._

_I didn't stopped we got into a long fight in which I almost had him then him being Lucy. Cheated grabbing my throat I slashed at him but it wasn't full power his flame's burned but my soul stayed strong making his eyes go wide in shock. If he couldn't break my soul how was he going to stop me from getting stronger before coming back._

_I smirked fire burning in my eye's. ''What's the matter Lucy?''_

_He glared his glared making me chuckled. ''You shall live again, over and over for the rest of your soul's existence! Every time you die will be more painful than the last! You shall live again. If that idiot up stairs has a problem with it then he can shove it!''  
_

_My eye's widened. ''Aw come on! That's not cool Lucy-Chan!'' I whined but was amused at the fact this was all he could do._

_Flashback end..._

I grimaced looking at a photo of me and Jake laughing. Tamiya and Loke walked into the staff, Jacob Tamiya's angel as I learned came to look over my shoulder.

''Who's that your boyfriend?'' Loke asked glancing at the photo.

''Would have been, jerk couldn't have confessed before I left.'' I chuckled darkly amused.

''Oh so any boyfriend at school?'' Tamiya wondered making me look up at him.

''Neh no point, they're all rich jerks.'' I stated. ''Though Umehito is fun to hang around, oh that reminds me he's coming over to see my work. Is the dark corner ready?''

''Yes why?'' Tamiya asked.

''He's scared of the light, like so scared he think's the sun will kill him.'' I stated chuckling. ''Too bad he's cute when he's not hiding under his hood.'' I added thinking back to the episode.

Later me and Neko were talking black magic. ''I'm just saying magic whether light or dark should be practised just in case.'' I reasoned.

''True that but the darkness if were I thrive.'' Neko said.

''Ok if you don't mind I will practise both, I'll make sure to keep up with both.'' I smiled at him.

We chatted a bit more about magic, after a while he left. I got done with my shift, I was now walking the long way since they way I normally go is blocked of for road work. I was passing an ally when shout's cot my ears, I looked into the alley to find Haruhi her jacket ripped ruffly a man over her about to take his pant's of.

''Haruhi!'' I yelled running over hitting the man over the head he hit the wall.

''Ruby!'' Haruhi shocked tears in her eye's.

''Did that bastard...'' I trailed off seeing she was fine. ''Good let's go.'' I glanced at the knocked out man.

Haruhi nodded. ''Okay.'' She whispered we got out and taking a look at Haruhi.

''Come on sleepover at my place, I'll fix your jacket.'' I held up said jacket seeing she was about to protest. ''You can call your dad and tell him you're staying at my place.''

''It'll be fun a sleep over, I never had one.'' I added chuckling she smiled at me.

''Thank you.'' she said softly.

''For what?'' I wondered winking at her making her laugh.

''For being you, and for being my friend.'' She replied making me smirk.

''Ah well I am the best friend anyone could have after all.'' I stated puffing up my chest pompously winking making her giggle.

We reached my place normal sized house. ''You like dragon.'' It was more of a statement then a question since my house was covered in dragon's.

''I love dragon's!'' I stated grinning. ''Take a shower I'll bring you some clothes, baggy P,j's coming right up.'' I pointed to the bathroom she nodded her thanks.

I went to get her something to put on. I called her dad and told him Haruhi out did herself so she's crashing at my place. I told him she'd call him in the morning, after that I put a loof in the oven then went up to my studio I turned on the radio and got to work on the jacket.

Haruhi's prov...

I put on the clothes Ruby put out for me, a red t-shirt and blue sweat's. There were little sushi type's all over knowing Ruby she probably made them for me. I smiled at that chuckling, I walked out of the bathroom and a nice smell hit my nose. I followed the foreign music to the attic I walked in and found Ruby suing something I noticed was dark purple with black trim.

Ruby posed and pointed at my jacket. I picked it up taking note of the slight difference and with closer inspection smiled at the hidden message.

**Black Rose forever!**

I chuckled if I didn't know Ruby I would never of found it. I walked around the room leaving my jacket where it was for the time being. I looked around the room blue wall's. A green dragon on the sealing black fire coming out of it's mouth.

''You know Haruhi you don't have to stay in the same room, if you want to look around is fine.'' Ruby chuckled seemingly reading my thought.

I smiled before leaving to take a look around the house. Coming down the attic stairs meowing cote my ears. _I didn't know Ruby cat's..._ Looking into the room the meowing had come from, I found a small gray kitten trying to climb up on the dark purple bed. I saw dragon's all over the room big one's that took a wall by themselves.

It must have been Ruby's room, walking over to the closet I found I was right. I smiled she really wasn't lying about making clothes, I started to look at photo's. A blond boy with baby blue eye's next to Ruby, they were smiling standing in front of a big lake.

In another room I found a morning (Insert what it's called), what must have been her parent's was there. I sent my prayers I never would have though Ruby didn't have parent's. Though it explains why her eye's are so sad all of the time, when she see's a family pass by.

''I'm not that sad about it for your info.'' I jumped at Ruby's voice, she chuckled. ''I hope you like meat loaf.''

I followed her down to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Ruby frowned walked to the window she posed before chuckling. ''How did I know they would find there way here?''

I looked out to find the host club. ''Should I shoo them away?'' Ruby asked making me giggle.

''Would it be ok if they came in?'' I asked.

Ruby shrugged before opening the door and putting on a horrified face. ''No, no they found us all if lost!''

I giggled slightly at her antic's. ''Ruby!'' I hissed she just gave me her cheeky smile making me shake my head.

''Come in before the food get's cold, how I knew you'd find us I will never know.'' Ruby stated letting the guy's in.

''I had my police force search curiously there was what seemed to be a struggle in an alleyway.'' Kyoya said getting down to business.

''I got in a street fight with some idiot.'' Ruby shrugged.

''Ripped clothing was at the seen.'' Kyoya added Ruby sighed.

''You got me, Haruhi ran into the guy and by time I got there he had ripped her jacket.'' Ruby said leaving out the part of him almost raping me not sure if I wanted them to know yet or ever.

Kyoya and Ruby had a stare down, sizing the other up. ''There was blood, the man has a cracked skull, he is dead.'' Ruby twitched surprised.

''Huh? Dead I didn't hit him that hard...Suck's for him but I can't really pitty they guy.'' Ruby stated not even fazed. ''I only hit him once so it count's as defending my friend if it comes right down to it.''

I stood in shock how could she not care that he died? ''He attacked Haruhi and that's all there is to it hurt my friends and I hold no sympathy.'' My eyes widened.

''Ruby did you kill him knowing he would be dead?'' He gaze turned to me softening.

''No if I meant to kill him I would have stabbed him.'' She stated calmly. ''Really Kyoya this talk could have been avoided I doubt anyone will eat anything now.''

Kyoya's gaze softened on Ruby for a moment.''That was a lie he is in the hospital right now alive.''

''Your hospital right?'' Ruby questioned, he nodded. ''So he's important than?''

''Yes the man's name is Blake Brader, the braders are part of the mafia they also make guns.'' I noticed Ruby's eye's flashing something no one could read.

''Mafia huh?'' Ruby's voice filled with concern. ''Then he could go after Haruhi!''

''He could go after you you are the one who put him in the state he's in!'' I glared at her.

_**Too be continued...**_

* * *

**What will hapin? Will the mafia come and kill them? R&R to find out!**


End file.
